


Pay Attention

by paladaiseu



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, baby boy!youngjae woops, i can't do full on smut i'm sorry huhu, jaebum and his needy ass, very suggestive, youngjae and his vidja games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladaiseu/pseuds/paladaiseu
Summary: He is too engrossed with his game at the moment, but being the whipped boyfriend he is, Jaebum really tries hard to get Youngjae’s attention. /Really/ hard.





	Pay Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovbeom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovbeom/gifts).



> I'm back with another 2jae fic! I feel like I haven't written one in so long - and this, in particular, is a gift for a good friend of mine who is also an AO3 author @allforseven as well as an entry to the CYJ Fic Fest 2017 for Youngjae's 22nd birthday! The prompt I took from the list is: video games, and I had so much fun (heh) writing this one. I hope you enjoy as well and thank you, Kelly, for liking the fic too. (She got first class access since it was my late birthday gift for her heehe.)

The room is filled with tension, the air chilling with every breeze. Dilated eyes, almost black in its shade, are trained to watch every move appearing in front of him. Making sure not a second of movement is missed, Youngjae doesn’t blink--the stinging almost hard _not_ to endure. His breaths are audible, the only apparent sound in the room, apart from the whirring of the air conditioning on the side-- and of course, the incessant tapping from the mouse and keyboard.

To this, Jaebum thinks it is already a part of his boyfriend’s room--the silence from him and the annoying repetitive clicking on his computer. Considering this is a rare day off for their group before preparing for their new comeback, the older would have thought that Youngjae could set aside his gaming equipment and focus on _him_ instead.

Sitting up from his position, Jaebum puts his hands behind his head to support himself against the headboard. He crosses his legs together languidly, eyeing his boyfriend’s back hunched over his desktop. Jaebum sighs, remembering Youngjae’s words of _just one game, hyung!_ resonating in the back of his mind. And yet, three hours later he is still being ignored. Jaebum might not be as informed as Youngjae is about _LoL_ , but he’s certain it doesn’t take the younger _that_ long to finish a game, considering Youngjae’s exceptional gaming skills to date.

However, Jaebum didn’t want to be the clingy boyfriend, oh no. Sure, he had admitted that his love for Youngjae has grown immeasurable (but that’s between himself _only_ ) but he never not once thought of being the possessive type--especially since they can only show such affectionate gestures towards one another behind closed doors like today.

But that’s it, right? The fans _expect_ them to be lovey-dovey on stage, which they deliver generously, but the both of them remember that it has to transpire to _all_ members or else there _will_ be trouble. Everyone in the group is aware of their relationship, a leader cannot hide _that_ big of a secret, so the other five have a sense of boundaries in terms of hugging each other in different ways in public nowadays. Jaebum is thankful for this, seeing as he has always been the least touchy of the members--it is really more so to fit the management’s description of his role in the group, but he had _always_ been touchy towards Youngjae, anyway.

With all the last minute decisions and meetings for their newest album drop, it has been hectic for all of them, Jaebum being the most exhausted. He usually stayed after general discussions, assuring that every member of the group will be given equal exposure in terms of songwriting, composing, and camera focus. Youngjae never failed to listen to his worries at the end of the day, but sometimes they’re just both tired to do anything but talk until one of them stops replying and starts snoring quietly.

So now that they have the opportunity to do more than talking, Youngjae decides to spend this time _playing_ \-- not even with Jaebum!

“Yes, finally!” Youngjae exclaims, fist pumping the air. Jaebum’s ears perk up, hoping it means what he thinks it means. “Baby, are you--”

“I’m almost going to master Alistar,” Youngjae continues, bringing his hand back on the mouse. “Two to three more wins and I’ll get there."

Jaebum rolls his eyes. Youngjae didn’t sound like he was going to finish at this point--hell, he might have even forgotten his boyfriend was in the room.

“Baby, I thought you said you were only playing one game?” Jaebum asks loudly, coughing to make sure he got his attention. Luckily, Youngjae takes one earbud off and whips his head around, a confused expression on his visage. “H-hyung!” He gasps, and Jaebum wanted to laugh when the younger did sound like he had forgotten about his existence altogether. “I--uh, the boys wanted to go all out and we didn’t want to miss it-”

“The boys?”

“The _other_ boys,” Youngjae corrects himself, scratching the back of his head bashfully. Jaebum hears it pop as Youngjae squirms in slight pain. Shaking his head, Jaebum’s voice drops low, “You’re going to get a stiff neck if you don’t take a break, baby.”

Youngjae blushes at the thought of Jaebum worried for him, but he hears the sound of a new game ringing in one of his ear. He bites his lip, visibly contemplating whether or not to continue playing by swirling his chair back and forth. He looks utterly confused, Jaebum think incredulously, or should he say _otterly_?

God, he’s too whipped.

“Can you at least show me what you’re playing?” Jaebum mumbles, sighing in defeat. He sees Youngjae’s eyes twinkle in excitement, and the older couldn’t help but smile at him as well. Anything to make his beloved happy, he guesses.

Jaebum crouches down on Youngjae’s level, eyes watching the younger’s tongue slip out his mouth unconsciously. Jaebum feels himself licking his lips, regretting the decision already. But Youngjae coughs to clear his throat, looks at Jaebum with an innocent tight lipped smile and asks if he’s ready to watch.

Gulping down his insisting urges, Jaebum nods and shifts his gaze towards the screen. Youngjae explains his character’s movements as he goes, pointing out the tiny conehead ones as the enemies’ little helpers. As much as Jaebum wanted to learn more about this online game his boyfriend has been obsessing for god knows how long, he is much too entranced with the smoothness of Youngjae’s voice. The way he describes what special powers his own character has was breathtaking, the passion in his tone evident and unwavering. There has been other times when Jaebum heard Youngjae speak like this, and it’s when it is just the two of them, wherever it may be, as they talk about themselves, their future--together.

Jaebum growls in his throat, unable to resist looking at Youngjae with hooded eyes. The younger keeps on babbling about some ultimate power or whatever that he’s ready to use once the biggest enemy shows itself from some bush. Jaebum disregards every word and instead, inches forward to place a small yet wet kiss on Youngjae’s neck, right around the beauty mark. He senses him stiffen, and notice the younger’s Adam’s apple bob up and down. Smirking at the effect he has given him, Jaebum kisses him again, this time tongue trailing upward on Youngjae’s jawline.

“H-hyung, I th-thought you wanted t-to learn,” Youngjae heaves a breath before continuing, “--about th-the game.”

“And I wanted my baby boy to learn when to listen to his hyung,” Jaebum retaliates, husky tones and dark eyes preventing Youngjae from moving his mouse and tapping the right keys any longer.

His teammates were currently carrying their team, but the game was _far_ from over. Noticing his boyfriend’s conflict, Jaebum scoots even closer, hand creeping under Youngjae’s shorts to feel the goosebumps on his thigh. Youngjae hitches a breath, a whine coming out of his parted lips in the process. Hand sliding in even further, Jaebum feels the band of his underwear, and he snaps it lightly against supple skin.

Youngjae suddenly decides that one abandoned game wouldn’t hurt his progress _that_ much, right?

The younger’s head drops against the headrest, eyes closing in at the sensation of the older’s fervent touches close to his core. Jaebum steals a glance on the computer, a warning popping up about ignoring the game. He returns watching Youngjae and his pleasured expression, Jaebum himself getting heated at the sight of his boyfriend enjoying this.

“Will you be a good baby boy and listen to hyung from now on?” Jaebum questions, a slight growl rising in his throat with Youngjae biting his lower lip, the color turning from a faint pink to an intense red. Jaebum’s fingers keep grazing on the lining of his boxers, slipping one or two at random times, just to tease the younger’s delicate skin.

“I-I will, hyung. I p-promise,” Youngjae whimpers, hand gripping at the armrest, white washing over his knuckles. His other hand grabs hold onto the edge of his table, squeezing, slipping, keeping himself sitting upright and not melting under Jaebum’s touch.

Jaebum stands up, getting tired of his own games, and yanks Youngjae out of his seat and onto the bed. Elbows propping himself up, Youngjae watches with doe eyes as Jaebum slips out of his shirt, tosses it onto the seat and hover himself over the younger.

“Am I still getting p-punished, hyung?” Youngjae squeaks, lower lip jutting out for emphasis. Jaebum smirks, pleased by the way Youngjae has given his full attention on him. Gentle hands pull Youngjae’s sweatshirt up, setting it on the floor. Chest to chest, Jaebum closes in Youngjae’s lips, and they stay kissing for a full minute with their hands roaming around each other, exploring every inch and corner.

“Does that answer your question, baby?” Jaebum says hoarsely, mouth going over Youngjae’s neck, down to his chest and further on his stomach. Youngjae nods, but knowing Jaebum was busy taking care of him down there, he whimpers, “Y-yeah, hyung...l-like that.”

“Like that?” Jaebum repeats, amused. “When did you ever instruct me to do something, baby?” Lifting his head up, Jaebum meets a flustered Youngjae with cheeks tinted red and sweat trickling on his temples. The younger lets out a strangled moan, pushing his lower torso against the older, missing the close contact of his mouth on him already. Jaebum feels Youngjae already hard for him, and he grunts, pushing down in retaliation.

“Like this, baby? You want it like this?”

They move in sync, Jaebum grinding slowly, making sure they both feel every thrust, every longing. Youngjae is more frantic, impatient, rubbing with much fervor, hitting just the right spots to make Jaebum growl right into his ear, bite the tip just ever so slightly to keep himself moving.

Youngjae continues grunting Jaebum’s name which fuels the older’s craving for him even more. His hands previously nestled into Youngjae’s thick hair, they begin exploring down. Skimming over Youngjae’s arms, the little chub he has on his tummy, then to the band of his shorts. His hands finds their way around Youngjae’s lower region once again, and the grinding stops for a second. Jaebum looks at the younger, dark orbs filled with longing and love.

“H-hyung?” Youngjae whispers softly, out of breath. He nods once as his fists unclench and mumbles, “I want you to.”

With those words, Jaebum becomes reassured. He smiles warmly, grateful for this moment--grateful for the man before him.

And then Youngjae’s phone rings. It stops Jaebum from pulling the shorts down midway, but Youngjae dismisses a hand and urges him to go on. “It’s probably nothing, hyung. It’ll go to voicemail soon enough.” Jaebum hesitates for a second, but finally hears the end of the tone and proceeds to bring the shorts all the way down. Youngjae widens his thighs so Jaebum can sit comfortably in between him. The older shares another look of concern, but he sees Youngjae with that dazzling smile he loves so much.

“Yah, Choi Youngjae! Who told you to abandon a _very_ important game just like that? Huh? Who do you think you are? Our own asses were on the line there, we could’ve lost the battle if it weren’t for my ass destroying the last bits of the Nexus while everyone fought the enemies off--”

As Youngjae’s eyes widen in horror, Jaebum’s eyebrows raise in suspicion. He looks back, locating the phone making all the ruckus. The most interesting part is that he _knows_ who that voice belongs to.

Standing up, Jaebum grabs the phone from the desk and ends the voicemail, confirming his guess of the intruder. “You were playing with Mark hyung?” He asks the younger, face now buried in the plush pillows. It was rather an endearing sight, with his bottom cheeks exposed like that. Jaebum wanted to seize the chance, but Mark’s annoyed message kind of ruined the overall mood.

“I didn’t know he was going to get mad at me for it,” Youngjae mumbles, grunting in frustration. Jaebum dips in the bed next to the younger, pushing him gently so that he could see his face. Youngjae protests but eventually turns over to his back, eyes looking anywhere but Jaebum.

“Jae, baby. Look at me.”

Youngjae shift his head to the other side, cheeks puffed out. “I’m too ashamed, hyung.”

“Jae, it’s okay. We can try again tonight,” Jaebum encourages, hands caressing the younger’s cheek. “If I knew you were playing with Mark hyung, I wouldn’t have teased you like that.”

Youngjae scoffs, finally looking. “What does that mean?”

Shrugging, Jaebum mumbles, “I don’t want to deal with an annoyed Mark Tuan during practice soon.” Youngjae snickers, slapping Jaebum’s knee playfully at his remark. They both know they’re kidding, but it helped with lifting the awkwardness that ensued.

“So, later tonight?” Youngjae quips softly, sitting himself up to watch over Jaebum’s careful expression. The older’s hand still cradling his cheek, Jaebum nods as he kisses him lovingly. Their lips linger a second longer, foreheads touching one another.

“Can I restart my game now?”


End file.
